


Choosing

by KeywordKumquat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionist Gray, Hidden Relationship, Imagined relationship, M/M, Possessive Natsu, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, guard you children, interrupting, natsu has a dirty mouth, poor Gray, way worse than I thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeywordKumquat/pseuds/KeywordKumquat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is stuck trying to pick between Natsu and Gray, and when she goes to let Natsu ask her out, he's busy bending a certain Ice Mage over the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstandings

When Lucy first arrived at Fairy Tail, she was so overwhelmed that she didn't know what she thought of any of it. Looking back though, she realized that during her first few days, she was attracted to the violent stripper that asked to borrow her underwear. It had been awkward, but Gray's eyes sparked with confidence, and his raven hair fell around to frame his pale and angular face. Obviously Lucy noticed how beautiful Gray's body was too. He was practically always at least half naked at, and she paid a lot of attention to when he shed his outfit during her first month or so at the guild. When he would swing his shirt up and over his head, the muscles of his stomach and back twitched first. She had gotten good at noticing the tells of when he was going to show more skin.  
Her writing, she realized, had begun to reflect on his personality too. Somehow he was so quiet, but still violent and obnoxious like the rest of the guild. He had this calm grace to his movements even in the heat of battle or amid fights trying to reclaim his boxers. All of those traits started appearing in her stories.  
Lucy had fallen for him without noticing.  
But before long, she had started to notice how bright Natsu's smile was and how warm his laugh. Even when he was shoving plates of food down his throat, she couldn't find it in herself to fight falling for the obnoxious pink headed dragon slayer.  
The first time she noticed her accidental love triangle was when she was rereading a section of her writing where the female character stared longingly at two friends as they argued. She realized that she must have written her feelings into the story as a way to deal with them indirectly.  
It took months of deliberation, but she knew she had to make a decision soon. Gray and Natsu were acting strange around her when they were all together, so she assumed that they were both becoming aware of the silent battle for her affections that she had been watching for months.  
She realized durning one of the now rare nights where Natsu came to sleep in her apartment, how sad his lack of visits were making her. She and Natsu would probably make a more stable couple anyway. She was ready to go break the news to the boys. She hadn't wanted to tell them separately because she would then have to pick one to tell first, so she got to the guild early the morning after a party to prepare for the conversation.  
"Hey, Lucy!" Mira greeted her warmly when she arrived that morning. Somehow stopping to say hello turned into Lucy helping the poor barkeep to clean up the guild. When washing a pile of glasses only to find a trashcan full of broken ones, she wondered aloud, "it was a big party, but who even pays for all those cups?"  
"Mostly Gray and Natsu. I mean, they did break most of them," Mira giggled at the memory, but Lucy stopped washing to question what had happened after she left. Apparently the boys threw each other into the bar and broke a record number of shot glasses. They had been so tired that they spent the night in the guild. They had opted to share a room too because they already owed so much for the damages that they didn't want to waste money on separate rooms.  
Lucy perked up and excused herself to go check on her friends. This was her chance. She ran through the conversation again in her head, so she had missed the sounds coming from the room as she approached until she heard Gray's strained voice, "Come on, Natsu!" It sounded like he had more to say, but he was cut off by the sound of a person slamming into a table or something and the clatter of things falling to the floor.  
Concerned that the boys were going to break more things before she could tell Natsu that she would allow him to take her out, she swung the door open without knocking. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.  
Natsu was leaned over Gray, who was bent back over a table, things thrown all over the room. Gray being in only his boxers was no surprise, but Natsu's hand buried inside those boxers certainly was.  
Gray's mouth was wide open, and Natsu was nipping and sucking at his neck jerking his hand and humping Gray's leg apparently without noticing what he was doing.  
Lucy's eyes almost bugged out of her head. She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a gasp.  
But neither of them seemed to notice her presence. Gray had his eyes slammed shut in pleasure, and Natsu's face was shoved into the crook of the pale neck bellow him. He didn't smell Lucy, she realized, because he was focused on the smell of Gray.  
Lucy's mind was whirling. She felt like she minght faint, something she definitely should not be doing in a room with two of her teammates in such a compromising situation.  
She was lost in her thoughts trying to figure out how long this could have been happening. Had they been hiding a relationship? Maybe they were just drunk and horny. They liked her, right?  
A loud groan followed by what sounded like a growl reminded her where she was. She looked up and was met by wide dark eyes. Gray was looking right at her, mouth still agape, trying to muffle his moans, eyebrows high in shock and confusion.  
"Ooh? You're really liking this huh?" Natsu growled and changed the angle of his jerking hand, still buried in Gray's pants.  
Gray squirmed in pleasure and tried to get Natsu off of him. "Na-ah! Natsu!" He panted. "Say my name in that sexy voice of yours, baby..." Natsu ground his groin against Gray harder.  
"Natsu!" Gray almost screamed pushing Natsu's shoulders away. He finally leaned back slightly and looked at Gray with concern.  
"What's wrong? Your Popsicle seems to like this. It's never been a problem before." Natsu kept his hand in Gray's boxers and squeezed as he stressed what was normally an insult.  
Gray tried to respond, but just ended up moaning and panting more. Lucy jumped in before Natsu had a chance to take his rival's mouth again. "Um." She squeaked. What was she going to say? Apparently the love triangle discussion she had planned and a romantic dinner with Natsu was not going to work.  
Natsu's head snapped up at the noise. "LUCY? OH MAVIS! Gray! Why didn't you say something? How long have you been there?" Lucy stuttered trying to respond, but not knowing what to do when Natsu finally pulled his hand out of Gray's shorts. Gray collapsed back onto the table at the loss. The front of his boxers, Lucy noticed, was adorned by an obvious wet spot. With him laid back like this, the tent in his pants was even more impressive. He was better endowed than she could have imagined. He was panting, his entire chest heaving and glazed in sweat.  
"Hello?" Natsu shouted and waved a hand in front of her face. He was obviously angry, but it was more than just anger at her interrupting. She could feel the jealousy and protectiveness pouring off of him after seeing her staring at Gray's barely-covered erection.  
"Oh. I. Um." She had been caught staring. She had caught them in the middle of... Something. She needed to get out of here and figure out what was happening. "Sorry. I'll just-" Natsu grabbed her arm as she tried to leave.  
"Look. Uh." Natsu looked down and she noticed faint pink on his cheeks. He was so cute blushing like that! "I'm sorry you found out this way, but could you maybe not tell anybody?" His voice had gotten so quiet by the end she had barely been able to tell what he said even this close.  
"Oh. Yeah I. I won't. Tell anyone that is. About. Um. Whatever this is." She gestured to Gray trying to calm himself down on the table and Natsu's obvious problem that had started leaking though his thin pants.  
They both looked down and away from each other for a second.  
"Hey. Let's talk later okay?"  
Lucy was surprised at the nervousness in such a confident Mage, but she just nodded and turned to leave.  
She closed the door behind her and headed home, her mind spinning.


	2. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lucy out of the way, Natsu and Gray have some *buisness* to attend to.

Natsu watched the door close behind his teammate. He just stood there in shock until he couldn't smell her anymore. All he could smell once again was Gray.   
"Are you going to come help me with this or what, you flame brain?" When Natsu turned, his knees almost gave out. Gray had both of his hands almost elbow deep in his boxers working his arousal furiously. He heard himself growl. Seeing Gray like this made his draconic side surface and made him jealous of anyone or anything touching Gray other than him.   
"Hands off." He snarled at his horny boyfriend laid out before him.  
Gray groaned part in pleasure, part in annoyance. He loved when Natsu got possessive, but he really should be allowed to touch his own cock.  
"Don't get any ideas, Ice Cube. That's mine. It may be attached to you, but it's my property. I get to say when it comes and when it gets to wait." Natsu had made his way over and was pulling Gray's arms out, ignoring his whimpering. "Don't make me tie these up. You should know by now not to play with what isn't yours." Gray tried to respond, something witty or angry maybe, but all he could get out was a moan under that intense stare. Natsu always got him horny, but possessive and controlling Natsu wrecked his control and had him nearly coming in his pants. He was so close already.   
"Damn, Gray." Natsu pulled him up and began gnawing at his throat. "Did Lucy make you like this? I know you're a little exhibitionist stripper, but you got so hard in my hand earlier. Was it her? Being caught? Did you like that, you little freak?"   
Gray wanted to argue, but Natsu always saw through his lies. He also knew Gray too well to be tricked easily. The handful of times they'd gotten each other off in the guild bath, sometimes even with other people around, were evidence enough that Gray didn't really care for privacy. Lucy's little interruption earlier definitely turned Gray on too, but he was not about to admit that, especially not to Natsu.   
Natsu, who was biting his earlobe and-oh Mavis that felt good. Gray shuddered and tried to argue against the strong and warm body pinning him down and chuckling in his ear. "Don't go getting distracted on me, Push Pop. I'll have to call someone else up to interrupt us again otherwise." Gray gasped and bit back a groan at that request which only spurred Natsu on more. "Ooh. Maybe I should... I like it when a chill goes through my little icicle." He licked down from his ear to his jaw and pulse point. "I'd like to melt you more though. Get you all hot and bothered," he blew warm air against his wet skin, "watch your composure melt into a puddle," his hand snaked back into Gray's boxers and grabbed the very exited and dripping cock he found there. "I'd gather what's left of you up and have you forever. No one would ever be able to touch what's mine." He growled harshly and pulled off of the now panting Mage. Gray gave him a confused and disappointed look only to be thrown onto the bed in their shared room.   
When his back hit the bed and he bounced slightly with the force of it, he tried to stifle his moan and failed miserably. Natsu was tossing his vest to the side and his scarf to the bed above Gray's head already. "I love those noises you make babe. I love ripping them out of you even when you try so hard to keep them in. It's like you want me to have to work for it..." He was crawling up Gray's body, arms on either side of his hips. "I don't mind though. You're worth the effort. Sometimes I just gotta surprise you." He laid his tongue flat against Gray's stomach, getting a shiver and a squeak when he circled his navel.   
Watching Natsu crawling up him predatorily, licking his stomach, eyes glinting up at his prey was effectively taking all of his self control and giving it easily over to Natsu who graciously took hold of it and tore Gray up. He pulled him apart and laid him bare out before him as a treat. He was craving his Ice Mage.   
"Na- Natsu," he managed to pant out, "St-oh! Stop messing around."   
Natsu giggled evilly and smirked up at those dark, lustful eyes boring into him. "What do you want, baby? I can't help unless you use your words." Gray groaned and tried to make it sound annoyed, but really it only sounded needy and breathy. He shoved his hips up trying to get some friction against his needy cock only to have Natsu pull away. "Oh no. You're not getting off that easy. I want you to say it. Tell me how much you want me inside of you. I want to see that sexy mouth begging for my cock." Gray dropped his head back, and his whole body shuddered. "It's really quite simple. Once you use your big boy words, I'll get a taste of my Popsicle that you've got hidden away in those shorts, and then I'll slam into you until you can't see straight." Gray wanted to scream, to beg, but nothing he tried to say was clear even to him. "You'll go to the guild and people will ask you why you're walking so funny. Wendy will ask if you're hurt. She'll give you those innocent doe eyes, but you'll just be thinking about me taking you. You pervert, you'll probably get hard right there."   
It sounded so real. He was so lost in pleasure already that he could basically see Wendy asking if he was hurt right in front of him. His dick throbbed at the thought of having to hide an erection from the tiny dragon slayer in the middle of the day. Oh Mavis he wanted Natsu to make it so he couldn't sit for a week.   
Natsu just wouldn't stop. His beautiful mouth just kept spouting such dirty nonsense. Once he figured out that dirty talk got to Gray, he decided to go all out and learn every little way he could work him up. Blowing him in the bath wound up being necessary because of that dirty mouth. Then Gajeel had walked in. Gray didn't stand a chance. Making eye contact with a guild mate with Natsu's tongue swirling around his head under the water made him cum so intensely he was happy Gajeel had forgotten something and had to leave the bath.   
Now Natsu was wasting that mouth by not sucking his dick. Even though he could feel the warmth of his body above him, the only part of Natsu actually touching him was his crotch pressed up against his leg near his knee. It wasn't a sexy place to be humped, but any touch from the dragon slayer when he talked like that made his thoughts blur.   
"You know, if you limped enough and then got hard when people asked you about it, I bet Cana would figure it out. She'd probably ask who's-"  
"Shut up." Gray cut him off.   
Natsu smirked. "Full words. That's progress."  
"Get in me, you dumbass. I need your cock. Split me open. I don't wanna walk straight, so right now. Get. In. My. Ass." In seconds, Gray's shorts were ripped off and Natsu's pants thrown somewhere off of the bed. If it were any other time, Gray would tease him for going commando, but now was not the time.   
Natsu crawled up Gray's body further and took his open mouth forcefully. Their tongues twisted together and they bit lips. Neither one could keep track of their own mouth by the time they pulled apart.   
"I'm gonna have to get that Popsicle later. I've got more pressing matters to attend to." Natsu's erections pressed up against Gray as he spoke, not dropping eye contact for a second. Luckily, they had dragon slayer and devil slayer libidos to deal with, so Gray was still stretched enough that they didn't have to worry about prep work. Natsu had gotten pretty rolled up too, so the pre cum all over his dick should make things go smoothly enough. Neither one really cared anyway.   
Gray nodded and took a deep breath as Natsu started to slide in. Once he was all the way in and Gray was adjusted, Gray leaned up to capture the dragon slayer's lips. Natsu thruster sloppily and kissed with all his might. The bed was slamming against the wall with the strength behind his thrusts. It really did seem like Gray wouldn't be walking any time soon.   
They were so worked up that it took almost no time for Gray to be groaning and lost under Natsu's mouth. When he was teetering over the edge of almost too much sensation, he felt a warm hand fist around his dick previously slapping against their torsos. A gentle squeeze was all it took and Gray was coming, back arching, and body spamming around Natsu. Seeing Gray's eyes slam shut and muscles go taught under his smooth skin destroyed all of Natsu's remaining control. He got three more incredibly violent thrusts into Gray's orgasming and sensitive body before he felt himself filling Gray up beneath him.   
They both screamed silently with their backs arched as they rode out their orgasm until they collapsed together on the bed. Natsu curled Gray into his chest and reached behind him to massage his ass where Natsu's softening dick still rested. He rubbed his lower back until he heard snoring from the angel in his arms. Finally he let himself too drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't mean to make it this dirty. Really I didn't. Natsu just went crazy.   
> The next chapter is going to be talking to Lucy and maybe the guild. It'll explain how these guys got to this point.   
> I hope you all enjoyed! Again let me know if you think we should just stop while we're ahead here. Otherwise it may become a series. Suggestions never hurt, but you're not getting an mpreg out of me.


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu feels he owes Lucy some explanation, so they sit down and try to get back on the same page.  
> Short and sweet friend time <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Yup. I'm the worst. I can't believe it took his long either. I got a crazy busy job, and classes started up again, and so on.   
> On the bright side, I've been busy starting other stories (and trying not to post them too soon) and planning out a prequel for this. That one isn't ready yet, but I'll update notes on here to let y'all know where to find it when it exists.   
> As always, I love to hear from you guys, even if this one is short and sweet. I want to make the prequel fit what you want as best I can, so comments help tons!

Lucy was at a table in the corner of the guild. The first sign that something was off was that she didn't have her writing out like she normally would. She was obviously lost in thought, swirling the drink in her glass absently. Natsu took a deep breath and marched right over to her.   
"Sorry about all that, but honestly we weren't being quiet, so I don't get why you didn't knock." Natsu huffed looking confused as he sat down across from his shocked friend. He had tried to make enough sound approaching as to not startle poor girl, but apparently that had failed.  
She refused to make eye contact as she wrung her hands beneath the table.  
With a sigh, Natsu started, "Eight months." At her shocked expression, he continued. "We got stuck in a bed together on a mission, and I woke up to Gray having a nightmare. I guess something in me just snapped. I couldn't imagine letting him suffer. He had some questions when he woke up in my arms, both of us covered in tears. I tried to brush it off at first, but after a few days, I could see the sadness in him. I could smell his pain, his disappointment, his longing..." Natsu coughed quietly and rubbed a hand against his now damp eyes. "I couldn't stand seeing him hurt. So I kinda worked on a plan. He screwed up all of my work though when he fell asleep during the movie and started muttering my name. He had another nightmare."   
Lucy didn't know what to say. She could only stare as her best friend let a few more tears fall at the memory. "Natsu...." She whispered without thinking. He looked up to meet her worried gaze with confidence even through the tears.  
"He jerked awake, and he cried. He told me not to leave. I didn't." He smiled at the thought of Gray clutching him.  
They both sat in silence a while before Natsu spoke again. "What else do you want to know? We owe you that at least."  
Lucy was at a loss. She hadn't expected such honest answers so quickly. Honestly she should have known better. This was Natsu, so not much was kept from his teammates.   
He was staring expectantly, so she blurted out the next question on her mind. "Why?" He just looked confused, so she rephrased awkwardly trying to spit out her thoughts as they appeared to her. "Why didn't you tell us? If it's been that long... How many parties and missions and.... No one knew? Why would you keep such a big secret?"  
Natsu smiled gently. It was an expression she didn't see often on the gung ho pyromaniac. He seemed peaceful and content, like there was no other monster to fight or opponent to best. He had everything he needed. "We didn't know how to tell you at first. The guild would be happy, I'm sure, but there'd also be those few that change their opinions of us because of it. We're both guys, so that really adds a whole new level of difficulty with telling everyone. On top of that... Uh," he was blushing, his eyes avoiding hers in embarrassment, "with dragons, it's different. Like. He's not just my boyfriend or something. He's my mate. He's mine for life. He's part of me, a major part. I need him to function. He's the center of my universe, of my everything. I can smell him better, hear him better, taste him better. Everything about him overwhelms my senses, and my instincts take over. He went and spent a week with Lyon a while back." Natsu's face changed at the memory. The switch from his pure love to something jealous and disgusted was almost comically fast, but his emotions were so obvious and strong, Lucy didn't think anyone would question what he was saying. "When he came home he... He didn't smell right. He didn't smell like me." Natsu growled instinctively. "He smelled like that bastard ice wizard. I couldn't handle it. I almost killed him for challenging my mark. I didn't even realize that he wouldn't be able to smell my claim on him. That he hadn't meant to disrespect our bond. I almost killed him." He didn't look sad that he had almost murdered a friend. He almost looked like he wanted to still. "After that we realized that I wasn't ready for everyone to be near him at some party, because this is Fairy Tail, so there'd be a party if we told the guild. I want everyone to know to keep their hands off, but we just weren't ready."   
Lucy interjected, "So it was really just you? Gray was okay with telling everyone?"  
Natsu chuckled darkly. "I wouldn't go that far. He uh... Likes hiding it. I guess it's thrilling to be so close to everyone and know they don't see what's happening. A few times we've... Uh.... You know. Done stuff. At parties. We'd make out in the back or-" Natsu blushed hard. "You know. And the whole guild would be there. Drunk off their asses sure, but they'd be close enough to hear us, and yet they had no idea. Gray likes it."  
Lucy was blushing so hard she felt like she was going to get a nosebleed. Thinking back to parties in the past few months, she could see where they might have snuck off to have a more private party. She coughed and tried to change the subject. "So no one else knows?"  
"Well not exactly." Natsu scratched his head sheepishly. "Other dragon slayers can smell it. Wendy hasn't figured out what's going on, only that something is different, because she's young, but Gajeel definitely knows. He keeps his distance too, because he said he can smell when I'm ready to kill him for looking at Gray wrong. Laxus knows too," he added casually. "And his mate, but that's a little confidential, so you don't know anything about those two." Natsu looked dead serious. Lucy gulped. "Sting and Rouge haven't been around, but they'll know right away too. The Exeeds aren't as good, so only Pantherlilly has figured it out so far. Honestly I'm amazed Happy doesn't know. He's come home before and not even seen Gray under the blankets or in the bath because he's so tired. Sometimes I wonder if he just doesn't want to believe it though."   
Their conversation went on for a short while more, but Lucy realized she didn't need to know absolutely everything, so they eventually discussed what she thought had been going on.   
Natsu was howling with laughter, head back, slamming his hands on the table in front of him while Lucy was trying to curl in on herself and hoping the rest of the guild wouldn't notice Natsu's shouting. "You thought I was in love with you? Oh, Luce! Oh man! Wait until Gray hears!" Natsu could hardly catch his breath between bouts of laughter.


End file.
